Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - Buckball Season/@comment-25862617-20160914005307
Opa, sem perda de tempo, já chego com a análise de Buckball Season. Não adianta, por mais que um roteirista novo pode surpreender com seu primeiro episódio, eu sempre vou ficar com um pé atrás em relação a isso. Então não apostava em uma boa performace de Jennifer Skelly. Competições esportivas são interessantes, pena que The Cart Before the Ponies não foi tão bom assim. E, a maior competição até agora na série, os Jogos de Equestria, abordado em 4 episódios (Game Ponies Play, Flight to the Finnish, Rainbow Falls, Equestria Games), também deixou um pouco a desejar. =/ Não preciso nem dizer nada do fiasco que foi o Friendship Games. Uma coisa que eu não fazia ideia, é de como seria tratado o tal "Buckball" nesse episódio, mas certamente imaginaria que Dashie e AJ fariam parte de uma equipe esportiva, visto sua rivalidade em Fall Weather Friends, então logo de cara eu me surpreendi de duas formas: Que as equipes seriam formadas por terrestres, pégasos e unicórnios, que eu acho muito legal quando o tipo dos pôneis são trabalhados, e que Fluttershy e Pinkie Pie são excelentes jogadoras, colocando a posição de Dashie e AJ, como integrantes da equipe de Ponyville, completamente ameaçada. E algo que realmente me surpreendeu, foi Dashie reagir bem com isso. Sinceramente achei que ela fosse encrencar, como é típico da personagem. Se eu não tivesse visto na preview, provavelmente nunca imaginaria que o Snails seria o unicórnio representante da equipe, mas também não imaginaria ninguém que poderia se integrar à equipe, nem mesmo a Rarity, já que a maioria dos personagens importantes de Ponyville são terrestres. Adorei a Pinkie Pie com o estilo de crina que ela usou no treino. Também escutei essa risadinha de Pinkie Pie que a Fluttershy deu quando ela "rebate" a bola com a cauda pela primeira vez. xDxD Outro detalhe que achei muito interessante, foi quando Pinkie e Flutter começam a se dar mal pela pressão do treinamento árduo de AJ e Dashie. Isso me deixou na dúvida de qual equipe realmente fosse ser a de Ponyville contra Appleoosa, que acabou se reforçando com a cena do trem, onde a dupla Libman disseram para a dupla Ball, que não queria mais jogar, porque eu realmente estava na cabeça que Dashie e AJ seriam as membros da equipe. Esse tipo de dúvida é algo muito importante para um episódio, porque ele te prende numa expectativa para saber o que vai acontecer. Também fiquei no aguardo para saber quem seria o pégaso e o unicórnio da equipe de Appleoosa, achei ruim não ser ninguém conhecido. =/ A mensagem do episódio foi boa, é a básica para quem compete em esportes, mas não deixa de ser pouco importante. Eu acharia interessante se Appleoosa ganhasse, mas não achei ruim a vitória de Ponyville e nem achei que a equipe de Braeburn fosse ser a vitoriosa. Mas algo que também notei, como o Leo disse, é que o episódio aparentou estar corrido, é provável que eles tinham quase 30 minutos de episódio e tiveram que reduzir para 22, isso é algo apresentado em umas 4 dúzias de episódios e não é algo legal. Infelizmente o episódio perde pontos aí. O episódio não me 'hypou' momento algum, só prendeu a minha atenção. Skelly foi bem para seu primeiro episódio, mas a falha do tempo e a falta de hype deixa o episódio com um 8/10. E, mesmo assim, ficou acima do esperado, porque imaginava um 7/10 para baixo.